guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Divine Healing
Discussion Needs a buff. Perhaps "Heal yourself and party members within earshot..." While it may seem to whip HP & LoD, the 30sec recharge will balance it, as well as not affect party members that are outside earshot, but inside radar. --8765 14:57, 16 February 2007 (CST) :you cant be serious.. 67.162.10.185 19:13, 14 March 2007 (CDT) ::I don't see why not. That recharge SUCKS Zulu Inuoe 05:17, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :::I didn't even know this spell existed until I saw Am Fah Healers using Heaven's Delight and realized that was a copy of this skill. --Macros 05:21, 6 October 2007 (UTC) ::::I didn't know this skill existed until I saw it pop up in the 'Recent changes' list lawl --Blue.rellik 03:24, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :::::ditto, lol-- (Talk) ( ) 03:28, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :::::: It's a very good heal to use when full party heal is quickly required, for instance in the fight vs Abaddon in nightfall. I use it on a monk carrying LoD, Healing Ribbon and Divine Healing. Together with a Blood Rt and provided you take time to pack up close to the monk the whole team gets its max health back quick. :Well, look what today's update changed! ... Heh. 404notfound 20:29, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::The 30 Sec recharge still makes it bad. That and the two-second cast. (Talk • ) 20:37, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :::lol i didnt know it existed either. (76.123.132.25 20:43, 17 January 2008 (UTC)) ::::I didn't know you existed, but that's besides the point. (Talk • ) 20:44, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :::Actually, I just thought it was interesting that the exact change proposed almost a year ago here made it into the game. It's probably still not enough to get me to use it. 404notfound 21:29, 17 January 2008 (UTC) sig of illusions Media:Example.ogg this skill seems to behave inexplicable with signet of illusions can someone explain why it heals so little? more like heal party now... It's cheap, reasonably fast, and free untargeted healing power, so it's a much more attractive spell with the reduced recharge, but I have to admit that it was a *very* nice skill to have around as a prot monk to throw down a massively powerful healing spell when needed. I'd say keep it 10 energy and 30s recharge, but it needs to heal for at least twice as much. 60 health is a shitty heal, even if it's to party members in earshot.--Carmine 20:27, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :Sucks now. The spell used to have its own niche, as a AoE recovery heal, healed for 200+, really nice if your teammates got hit from some AoE. Now it's just a variation of Heal Party-LoD style heal (longer cooldown, less energy). I might replace with Healing Ribbon on my own monk bar, but I not sure if I can do the same on my hero monks. --208.120.169.109 21:26, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::I will still never use this. GFG IZZY you horrible failure. - 70.15.6.229 01:43, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :::The real reason this won't see much play is that Heal Party pwns this skill's face. Sure, its more expensive, but every monk and their grandmother's dog carries GoLE, and you can get 2 HPs out of that. --Shadowcrest 01:47, 7 February 2008 (UTC) ::::I don't see any need to carry GoLE on a heal monk, so I'd use this over heal party for a healing monk. On a prot monk, I'd carry GoLE, but there are so many better skills to glyph.--Carmine 18:19, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Holy nerf bat! Before, this skill had a specific niche - I found it very useful to have around in high damage AoE areas (i.e. practically everywhere) as a panic button. Saved my party more times than I can remember. It has completely changed, functionally, now, though. I still prefer it to wasting a slot on GLoE (and the cast time) on my spam healing WoH monk. The recharge should maybe be cut down, but it'd be deeply cutting into LoD's territory then. This spell will certainly never see the light of day in PvP anymore, though. 90.196.125.48 They utterly trashed this. I used to sometimes double up, divine healing and heaven's delight in PvE. Utter waste of skill now. Guardian of Elona 07:01, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Yeah, no point to a 50 heal spell. Even it if does hit earshot. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 67.181.32.121 ( ) }. :After messing with it, it's a little useful on a protter for times when disease or suchlike is spreading health degen/damage around the party, but major protting skills aren't needed. Still, that's exactly the time when the original Divine Healing would be a hell of a lot more useful. I'd say double or treble the healing and revert it to 10E. Maybe up the recharge a bit to 20s too, to make it clearly outside of the realm of LoD/HP.--Carmine 18:24, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Icon I'm sorry, but it really looks like Mother Theresa aiming with gun. O_o Chilos :That's a bird. 17:32, 19 February 2008 (UTC) ::Yes its a bird, making think its an owl, which makes me think its the greek godess Athenas owl, which of course makes me think its Athena and her owl. Looking at its duplicate Heaven's Delight it states that the temple looks like Athenas temple Parthenon. --Arthas Talk 05:35, 29 August 2008 (UTC)